Trials
by DEGENERATION199
Summary: The Tournament at Beacon academy is beginning. The usual antics are about for Team RWBY but someone from the past of Team JNPR has arriived.


RWBY Trials 1

Team RWBY

The day of the tournament has come. Team RWBY is asleep for the most part. All but Ruby Rose who is unable to sleep due to sheer excitement. The sun has finally come up ending the long night for her, but the beginning of a very long day for her friends. Ruby decided it was time to wake her comrades.

She grabbed her pillow and slowly and quietly snuck down from her bed. With her weapon now equipped she drew back her pillow and took a hefty swing at Yang got a clean hit all while squealing "Time for the tournament!" She then began taking swings at Weiss and Blake. As her team began to awake Blake and Yang joined in on the fun as well. All the while Weiss was silently beginning to get angry.

"Would you delinquents stop this riff raff immediately? If we have any chances of winning the tournaments we must reserve as much strength as POSSIBLE!" Weiss screamed but to no avail.

Weiss then became the target of all three of the contenders. As she was barraged by an onslaught of pillow she grabbed one herself and defended herself. She got in a few hits before they were all tired and conceded.

"Wow Weiss I didn't know you actually knew how to have fun." Yang proclaimed with a genuine tone of surprise.

"Yeah. You should try to act more like that from now on." Blake said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Weiss began to getting angry again.

Just as she was about to begin scolding the three when Ruby butted in attempting to diffuse the situation by saying "Hey why can't we all just be friends? The tournaments today and we...we…"she was unfortunately was stopped short by a yawn due to her being unable to get sleep the night before.

This opened her up to the scrutiny of Weiss. Ruby knew this so she decided to take the best course of action. She ran away.

Team JNPR

The day started for Team JNPR as any other. Being awoken by Team RWBY next door. They all went to the door to see what shenanigans Team RWBY had gotten into this time only to see Ruby fleeing the scene.

Then Nora realized that it was the day of the tournament. "We get to show all of the best fighters what the Queen of the castle is capable of!" Nora exclaimed.

"Well i guess thats one way of putting it i guess." Ren replied with a slight chuckle.

"Lets all do our best guys!" Jaune feebly remarked.

Pyrrha already leaving for the tournament said "Well of course fearless leader!"

As the rest of the team scrambled to get ready they chased after Pyrrha who was walking at a leisurely pace waiting for her team to catch up. As many teams will be gathering here no one including Team JNPR wants to be seen before they are ready to fight. With the possible exception of Ruby who doesn't pay attention to these types of things. When Jaune, Ren, and Nora caught up to Pyrrha they were already at the entrance hall of Beacon. They saw all of the teams from many different schools. As they began to walk around trying to find a friendly face they passed a boy in a black pullover hoodie.

As they passed him he mumbled "Nikos..." This seemed to throw Pyrrha for a loop but when she turned around the boy was gone.

"Is something the matter Pyrrha?" Jaune questioned noticing something seemed to be bothering her.

"Nothing. Just thought I heard someone from back before my time at Beacon." Pyrrha said sounding a little paranoid.

"Well...if anything is the matter dont hesitate to ask for help..ya know...if ya need anything…" Jaune said with a slight crack in his voice.

"Awwwwww!" Nora exclaimed while staring at Jaune and Pyrrha with a sparkle in her eyes.

Ren let out a sigh and told Nora "Now's not the time. We don't want the other teams to have some misconceived notion of us."

"Fine. You really need to learn to just let things happen Ren." pouted Nora. This prompted Ren to sigh once more. Just as they found Team RWBY an announcement was heard throughout the school.

"The first round of the tournament will be starting in 10 minutes. Will Team CRDL please get ready as they are in the first match. Your opponent is already here and waiting.

"Hurray the wait is over!" Ruby and Nora celebrated in unison. The two teams hurried off to the arena to watch the first match.

Tournament

As the two teams found their seats they saw Ospin talking to Cardin. It wasn't possible to tell what they were saying but Cardin was being cocky as ever. It seemed that the first fight was about to start but Cardin and the boy in the black hoodie from before were the only ones in the arena.

"What about the rest of their teams?" asked Jaune.

"Maybe they're old friends and don't want to fight so they're gonna have a battle of wits!" Ruby said

"I highly doubt that." Blake told Ruby with a slight smile.

"Yeah. maybe it'll be a hardcore match of rock, paper, scissors!" Yang excitedly proclaimed.

"ugh. They do this if one of the two teams doesn't have a full team of four. They just have a battle between the captain." Weiss explained with her usual tone of superiority. Pyrrha again had a slightly confused look. She was intently inspecting the mysterious figure in the black hoodie. She is sure she knows who it is but hopes for Cardin's sake its someone else.

"Now then the first match will start. Good luck to both contestants." Ospin announced as the fight began.

Round 1

As the fight began Cardin drew his almace and his opponent took off of his coat revealing a white shirt with a red cross on the back. This also revealed two sabers on his hips and a light broadsword on his back. The mysterious character drew his two sabers prompting Cardin to charge and release a blast of energy after harnessing dust that was residing in the jem that is set in his almace. The mysterious character quickly dropped releasing his sabers and quickly drew his broadsword parrying the blast. The dust attack was then absorbed by the weapon.

"He absorbed dust? How is that even possible?" asked Yang looking to Weiss for an answer.

Weiss looking disgruntled stated "It shouldn't be possible. Once dust is used is isn't possible to revert it back to dust. What ever he did he did NOT collect the dust."

"But you can't deny that he did something with it." Blake said somewhat scrutinizing Weiss. Now the look of slight confusion of Pyrrha's face has now become one of durres.

Jaune once again noticing that something was bothering her asked "Pyrrha are you sure that nothing's bothering you? Do you know him?"

"He was a student at Sanctum, and his name is Arthur. He was second in my class. He absolutely despises people the use dust, even more so if they lead with it. Im not sure how Cardin will fair in this fight." Pyrrha informed her friends.

As Cardin began to attack Arthur he lunged forward forcing Cardin to drop his weapon. Arthur then kicked Cardin sending him flying.

As Cardin struggled to get up he looked at Arthur and stated "What the hell is wrong with me...First I lose to Jauney boy and now this?"

Arthur looking really annoyed said "I don't know who this Jauney boy is but as long as he doesn't rely on dust he is a much better man than you." As he said this he struck Cardin in the stomach. Cardin let out a rather loud grunt and Arthur then tossed him to the side and it was easy to tell that he was unconscious.

"Just like that? That's all it took? He didn't even use dust!" Jaune questioned astonished that his bully was handled so easily.

Ren took a second to think and said "Well...I guess there really isn't that much of a skill gap between him and Pyrrha."

"Oh oh oh oh! We get to fight him!" Nora celebrated. This left Jaune to feel a little discouraged realizing that he was the captain of their team and would subsequently have to fight Arthur one on one.

Ren noticing Jaune's discomfort told him "If you really don't want to we could ask if he would be okay fighting one of us instead." Unfortunately this just made Jaune feel like he needed to do it.

"No… th-thats okay. I'll do it after all I am the leader of the team." Jaune told them half-heartedly, still not believing himself.

"Its okay you can do it Jaune!" Ruby told him reassuringly. The rest of Jaunes friends nodded reassuringly. Jaune felt a little more confident in himself knowing that he has full support from his friends. The competition was put on hold as they checked cardin for any injury. Though the match didn't run very long there is always the possibility of serious injury.

As they were chatting waiting for the next match to start they saw Arthur walking by where they were sitting and Ruby yelled "HEY…umm ARTHER! WANNA SIT OVER HERE?!"

"Ruby what are you doing?" asked Jaune "You didn't already forget that I have to fight him did you?"

"What? He looks lonely and he doesn't have a team to go sit with." Ruby said thinking she did something wrong. As Arthur walked up he stopped immediately when he realized that Pyrrha was sitting there.

"Oh, well hello there Pyrrha." He said as though they were old friends. "Its been awhile hasn't it?"


End file.
